All YOUR Boyfriends Suck
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: I ALWAYS hate your boyfriends, there's reasons. It's not because I like you. Don't get the wrong idea, they just all are dorks who couldn't handle a girl like you. Allow me to explain. One-Shot


All Your Boyfriends Suck

Have you ever been in love with someone so much you can't stand when there with someone... else? I think the biggest mistake of my life is telling you I love you only like a sister.

Were at the chili dog place, and I'm starring at you in shock. You have another boyfriend? I starring at your green eyes and your pink fur talking about how great he is. I highly doubt he is really great. I don't like this Sliver guy already.

It only seems like love is a myth, like it only happens to everyone but me. Maybe because I'm so picky with girls. Your the only one I want, and you seem to have lost interest in me. You stopped chasing me around when you were 14, well a lot has happened in 4 years. I realized some thing. Well a lot of somethings. First I realized deep down under all annoyed feelings for you chasing me, I liked it. I started to miss you freaking out every time I saved you. Hugging me tight every time I got out safe with Eggman. I missed how you would ask me out everyday and yet still get the same answer. I also realized you've grown. Your not the same little girl I met 8 years ago. You started to wear jeans and t-shirts instead of that old pink dress you wore to impress me. Also I realized even though I didn't know back then, but the moment I lied eyes on you the only wish I had came true. I know I'm lucky that I met someone like you. Your beautiful now, in whatever you wear and whatever you do. You have matured. And you went to you live your life, but why did you have to let me go?

We are still good friends to this day. I would never tell you this but you have horrible taste in boyfriends. You always realize that after you dump them, then you get revenge which I enjoy. Don't believe me do you? Well here it goes.

**Jet the Hawk, **Your first serious relationship, right after you got over me. I hated this guy. He did that hair flipping thing, girls do that. He couldn't handle a girl like you. I wasn't so worried about this guy, I knew it wasn't going to last long with him. He's also a jerk, mean and stupid. He ended up cheating on you. He's an idiot, if I ever get a chance to go out with you and call it a 'Date' I would never cheat on you. I would treat you right. That hawk is an idiot. Also you told me even though it didn't last long it was magical. What? I was shocked and hurt when those words came out of your mouth 3 years ago. He cheated on you and you still thought it was magical? Girls are one thing that I will never understand. I also laughed hard when you pushed him down the stairs with your hammer. I had a laugh attack, I couldn't stop! He screamed at me for laughing at his pain, I didn't care. He tried to hurt me, but I he couldn't. I was too fast for him. But it was worth it.

**Manic the Hedgehog**, Another one I hated. Even though he is my trip brother I still hated the idea of you two as a couple. I can never look at Manic again the same way. You said you were happy together. I told Manic about your revenge on Jet and he was too afraid to break up with you or even lay a finger on you. Can I say scary hog, or is that just too obvious to mention? You need someone who can handle you and someone who isn't scared of anything. I hated seeing you in his arms. It haunted me that I started this. Some times I wish I never introduced you two together, but that's how it is. Once again I found it funny when you dumped him because you found out he was a thief. Man, if I knew that would make you dump him I would of told you that right from the beginning.

**Scourge the Hedgehog **I hated this guy the moment I met him. He isn't your type, at all! I _was _worried about this one, it lasted for a while. 10 months. I was shocked, when you told me he was the first guy you 'made love' with. That hurts, more than you can imagine. Every time I saw you two holding hands, I got angry. That should of been me, but I lost my chance. I think I know how you felt every time I said no to you. I thought you found 'the one', the one where you would spend the rest of your life with. I really wanted to be wrong on that. And I was, you don't know how big the sigh of relief was when I heard you two broke up. I never really found out why you guys broke up, you never really told me. I wonder if you got your revenge. Any way I'm just happy that you two didn't work out. Is that selfish? You were really sad when you two broke up. I guess I should put your happiness in front of mine.

**Espio the Chameleon** This dude makes me want to punch babies. I hate him **that** bad. Espio a stupid jackass. Nuff said. You threatened to set shove him in a wall, man your hilarious when your angry! You can do some serious damage when your pissed.

**Shadow the Hedgehog,** This is one where I just rolled my eyes. Shadow and I are a lot a like. With just makes my hatred for him stronger. We are both suborn, fast and smart. The only difference is he's handsome. You told me he was the most gorgeous hedgehog ever. I remember when you used say that about me. Those were the days. I think he only dated you to make Rouge jealous and boy did it work. You and Rouge had a fight, and I thought ladies weren't suppose to fist fight. I thought girls just scratch and pull quills. I guess I was wrong. Also it made me wonder some thing. _What would happen if I was as 'gorgeous' as Shadow? Would you and Rouge be fighting over me? _That makes my heart rip into a million pieces. Once you found out that Shadow was a complete jerk you dumped him. It was funny when you chased him around station square with your hammer, I happily followed just watching and laughing. Also Rouge didn't even end up with Shadow, she went to Knuckles. So he got what he deserved. I guess... even Shadow deserves happiness.

Now the current one **Sliver the Hedgehog**, I don't like him. First of all Sliver is a stupid name. I will probably find more reasons why I hate him. I always do.

And now your talking about how amazing he is. I always get worried about your boyfriends, but I don't show my feelings for you. You have lost interest in me, and I lost my chance with you. I don't know just how you did it, but I always get annoyed at these_ idiots_. And once again, you found love out there, and your never looking back. Now those day's of you chasing me around are just a _memory._ Sometimes I stay up all night, hoping and wishing deep down you still have feelings for me. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe all of your feelings for me disappeared. You have moved on, to bigger and better things... I guess maybe it's true, that I will never be with you. There is no combination of words that I could use to tell you what's going threw my mind. Now, I'm trying to enjoy my chili dog, for it will be the last thing I enjoy for a while. You told me that the only thing that scares you is a broken heart. I'll keep my fingers crossed and held behind my back. I hope you and Sliver work out... for your sake.

Oh I one more reason why I hate him, _he has you._

**

* * *

Aww, I found this one really sad. I was crying when I wrote it. It's VERY depressing. I tried to add some funny things. If you don't know who Manic the Hedgehog is when Wiki 'Sonic Underground' Or you can wiki 'Manic the Hedgehog' What ever floats your boat. Usually my boat needs a cute little two-tailed fox to float... o.O I know Amy really didn't go out with all these dudes but I didn't want to put OC's in this. I found this depressing, poor Sonic. I liked in the end when Sonic just wanted Amy to be happy, even if it's with Sliver. Just so you know I am a SonAmy fan girl, but I really wanted to write a depressing Sonic fanfiction. Also first it was going to Amy's POV talking about how she hates all his girlfriends... but I didn't like that one at all. It made sense, because Amy loves Sonic. I don't like things that make sense. This one was cuter. I don't own anybody. If I did I would have Sonic finally confesse his love to Amy, oh and Rouge wouldn't be such a hoar. Maybe add in a girlfriend for Shadow. Leave me a review telling me what you would do if you owned the Sonic Characters. RowRow you were right. I didn't have enough guts. He dared me to add 'cow nipples' At the end of the story's title, and I told him I would. But I just couldn't, it sounded weird. RowRow your a silly one (Less then three) Bye Guys Thanks for the reviews.  
**

**I gotta go solve a problem like Maria.  
**

**Pasta Sauce**


End file.
